Destiny
by Yuritzi
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando un nuevo caso llegó a las manos de Naru. Una mansión, una familia amenazada y una joven con un destino incierto... ¿Podrán los integrantes de Shibuya Psychic Research salvar a la joven antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿O sucumbirán ante el odio del pasado?. Espíritus, dramas pasados, romances esperados e inesperado. Nada volverá a ser lo que era.


_**Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt no es de mi pertenencia (De haberlo sido, hubiese puesto un puñetero beso entre Naru y Mai -.-).**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Spiritual Destiny  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Caso #1: Pasado embrujado (Parte 1)**

—Todo comenzó hoy en la mañana— comenzó relatando Taniyama Mai a un atento Osamu Yasuhara, quien mantenía la ya fría taza de té entre sus manos— Para ser más precisa, cuando Hiromi-san vino...

— ¿Quién?— interrumpió el joven. Ese nombre no le sonaba.

Mai situó su dedo corazón bajo su mentón, pareciendo recordar algo importante.

—Ah, si, de eso era lo que Naru me pidió que te informara— dijo repentinamente avergonzaba— Discúlpame, Yasuhara-kun. Pero es que Naru en verdad me hizo enojar— añadió recuperando su semblante molesto.

Yasuhara tomó un sorbo del té, el cual terminó por escupir al sentir el sabor asqueroso del té frío. Por suerte, Mai estaba tan entretenida dedicándole unos muy bonitos insultos a su jefe, que no se dio cuenta del incidente de Yasuhara y el té.

—Mai-san... ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Naru lo que sientes por él?

La joven de cabellos castaños se cruzó de brazos, con sus mejillas adornadas por un suave tono carmín. ¿Que cuándo pensaba decirle al rey de los narcisistas que estaba enamorada de él? Pues obviamente nunca. Ya demasiado tenía con el incidente de hoy; no quería seguir alimentando el ego de su jefe.

—No pienso decirle nada, Yasuhara-kun— dijo la joven mientras trazaba cuidadosamente los bordes de la fina taza de porcelana— Él nunca me correspondería. Solo tiene ojos para Masako.

— ¿Hum? ¿Sale con Masako-san?— preguntó el joven, sorprendido.

Mai se apresuró a negar con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No, no, no. No salen oficialmente...— una triste mirada se reflejó en sus ojos— Pero supongo que es cuestión de tiempo...

Yasuhara se rascó la cabeza. Él no recordaba ningún trato especial por parte de Naru hacia la reconocida médium, es más, lo había sorprendido varias veces mirando a Mai de reojo. Y, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Naru solía ponerse mucho más gruñón de lo usual cuando una persona del género masculino se acercaba a Mai.

Si bien él era un inexperto en el arte del amor, sabía que esas eran señales claras de un enamoramiento oculto. Pero claro, la inocente joven no iba a darse cuenta a menos de que Naru apareciera frente a ella con una pancarta gigante diciendo "Taniyama Mai, nacida el 3 de julio del año tanto, secretaria de SPR, joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color marrón rojizo... Me gustas".

Si, toda esa información era necesaria para que Mai se diera cuenta de las cosas.

—Cambiando de tema— dijo Yasuhara para intentar animar a su amiga— ¿Qué era eso de lo que debías hablarme?

El rostro de Mai volvió a iluminarse al recordar lo que Naru tenía planeado.

—Tenemos un nuevo caso, y Naru quiere que nos ayudes— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Yasuhara no pudo ocultar su estupefacción.

— ¿Yo?— dijo mientras se señalaba el pecho.

—Así es, Yasuhara— dijo Naru al entrar a la oficina acompañado por Lin. Debido a la suave lluvia de esa tarde, ambos estaban ligeramente mojados— Necesitaremos tus bases de deducción para este caso. Es un lugar muy antiguo y no contamos con mucho material.

—Ya veo— dijo el joven acomodándose los anteojos— Estaré feliz de poder colaborar en lo que necesiten.

Naru asintió ligeramente antes de ordenarle a Mai que le llevara una taza bien hecha de té a su oficina.

—Maldito narcisista— murmuró la joven para sí en cuanto Naru se metió en su amada oficina— Etto... Lin-san ¿Quieres...?

—No, gracias— le cortó Lin un segundo antes de meterse a su oficina.

Una gotita resbaló por la sien de Mai.

—No son el alma de las fiestas...— comentó Yasuhara entre risas.

Mai suspiró. Ni que le digan.

[—...—]—[—...—]

—Son dos kilómetros hacia la derecha. Deberíamos de ver un puente más adelante— informó Naru revisando el mapa.

Mai se asomó por la ventanilla del vehículo cuando Lin viró hacia la derecha. Ese lugar era muy bello, lleno de árboles verdosos y hermosas y coloridas flores. Lástima que quedaba a más de cuatro horas de la ciudad.

—No veo ningún puente, Naru— informó Lin— Y ya hemos pasado los dos kilómetros.

Naru quedó en silencio, analizando bien el mapa. Era imposible que se hayan perdido, no cuando era él quien guiaba el camino.

—Déjame ver eso, Naru-chan— pidió Bou-san, quien iba en la parte trasera con los equipos.

Naru se negó a darle el mapa, alegando que él sabía cómo llegar.

—Sigue cuatro kilómetros y después toma el camino de piedras angulares— ordenó.

Lin enarcó ligeramente una ceja pero no dijo nada. Naru era un joven genio, si, pero no era muy bueno interpretando los mapas de zonas rurales.

—Aquí dice que la casa fue construída en 1872— mencionó Yasuhara sacando su cabeza de entre los equipos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso, joven?— preguntó Bou-san señalando los papeles que Yasuhara tenía entre sus manos.

—Es la información que Lin-san y yo pudimos recolectar.— dijo con orgullo— Hay varias fechas, figuras importantes, asesinatos...

— ¿Asesinatos?— repitió Mai— Tal vez esa sea la causa...

Yasuhara comenzó a revisar la lista.

—Mh... No lo sé, Mai— dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la lista— Los asesinatos fueron entre 1901 y 1912. En esos tiempos, las personas usaban ropas características de la época; sin embargo, Hiromi-san dijo que los espíritus poseen ropas modernas.

—Entonces fueron asesinados hace no mucho— dedujo Bou-san.

—Aún no sabemos si se tratan de asesinatos o no— les cortó Naru— No os adelanteis.

Mai frunció el ceño. Últimamente Naru era mucho más descortés de lo usual, y eso ya era decir mucho. Como por ejemplo en la mañana de ayer, cuando su narcisista jefe le dijo que su té estaba asqueroso. Y si bien lo estaba, porque se había excedido de azúcar, no había razón para añadir que "Hara-san haría un mejor trabajo".

¡Que idiota!

—Maldito narcisista idiota...

— ¿Dijiste algo, Mai?— cuestionó el joven mirando a la castaña por el espejo retrovisor.

—No, nada.

Durante la siguiente hora, el reducido equipo comenzó a divagar por el bosque en el vehículo. A medida que avanzaban, los árboles se iban haciendo más sinuosos y la vegetación mucho más espesa. Ya no era el hermoso paisaje que habían visto al principio.

—Ya dale el mapa a Bou-san, Naru— exijió la joven estudiante— Estamos perdidos.

—No lo estamos— negó el joven líder— Este mapa es el incorrecto.

Oh, no, Naru nunca aceptaría que se había equivocado. No cuando Mai podría tomarle el pelo por el resto de su existencia.

—Ahí hay una casa de té— dijo de pronto Lin.

Ciertamente, una pequeña y desvencijada casa de té se alzaba frente a ellos.

—Disculpe, señora— dijo Mai a la anciana que estaba barriendo en la parte delantera— ¿Conoce la mansión Moshino? Nos hemos perdido...

La anciana quedó unos segundos en silencio.

—Mh... Los conozco, si— dijo lentamente— Mi nieta solía ser amiga de una de las jóvenes de esa familia. No es un lugar recomendable.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?— preguntó Naru.

La anciana mujer miró hacia ambos lados, temiendo que alguien puediese escuchar la conversación.

—Mi nieta me ha dicho que cosas horribles pasan en ese lugar— dijo en voz baja— Principalmente cuando la sobrina de ese hombre anda cerca.

— ¿Hum? ¿Una sobrina?— repitió Yasuhara mientras revisaba los apuntes— Hiromi-san no dio testimonios de ella...

—No me sorprende— dijo la anciana— Esa niña solo ha traído problemas. No se parece en nada a sus muy bien portados primos.

Mai notó el rastro de miedo reflejado en los cansados ojos de esa mujer, y como ella temía que alguien puediese escuchar esa información.

[—...—]—[—...—]

—Al fin llegan— dijo Ayako una vez que el vehículo estacionó frente a la mansión. Jhon Brown y Hara Masako estaban junto a ella.

—Disculpen la demora— dijo Bou-san bajando junto a los dos estudiantes— Por alguna razón cósmica, nos hemos perdido.

Naru no hizo caso al comentario del monje.

—Vaya...— susurró Mai al ver la mansión.

Ciertamente se notaba que era muy antigua, pero su diseño era tan elegante que impresionaba. Y ni hablar del hermoso jardín de flores que presentaba... ¡Incluso a lo lejos se podía divisar un laberinto de setos!

—Es la primera vez que veo un jardín así— comentó Yasuhara— Es realmente hermoso.

—Oh, muchas gracias— dijo una señora desde la entrada de la mansión. Su cabello rojizo recogido en un pulcro moño y sus ojos ámbar le daban un aspecto severo— Mi jardinero se esfuerza mucho en mantenerlo.

—Usted a de ser Hiromi-san— dijo Bou-san— Es un placer.

—El placer es mío— respondió la mujer, aunque Mai pudo notar una mueca de desagrado— Por favor, entren. Mis hijos y mi marido están esperando.

El grupo siguió a Hiromi-san dentro de la mansión. Si bien el interior era de una delicadeza exquisita, a Mai se le hizo muy fría e incómoda, como si la mansión y sus integrantes no los quisiera ahí.

Al girar hacia la derecha, se dieron de lleno con un hermoso salón en donde había cuatro figuras sentadas en el sofá.

—Les presento a mi familia...

—Aún no estamos todos, cariño— le interrumpió un hombre de mirada bondadosa y sonrisa cálida— Hikari aún no ha...

—Yo ya estipulé la hora en que debíamos estar presentes, Hiroshi— le recordó Hiromi— Les presento a mi marido, Moshino Hiroshi.

Hiroshi hizo una suave reverencia en saludo. Sus cálidos ojos verdes y sus cabellos rubios con algunas canas blancas le hizo recordar a Mai el comienzo de una hermosa primavera.

—Ellos son mis hijos Kenji y Hanna— siguió Hiromi señalando a dos jóvenes de la edad de Mai.

Ambos eran idénticos físicamente, diferenciados solamente por el color de ojos: Kenji había heredado los cálidos ojos verdes de su padre, mientras que Hanna tenía la misma mirada severa y arrogante de su madre. Y ambos habían heredado el cabello rojizo de Hiromi.

—Es un placer— respondieron todos con educación.

—Tengo entendido que tienen una sobrina— mencionó Naru.

La mirada molesta de Hiromi y Hanna no pasaron desapercibidas para el equipo.

—La sobrina de mi marido— corrigió Hiromi— Akamori Hikari. No sé en dónde se metió...

—Aquí estoy, Hiromi-san— dijo una voz a espaldas del grupo.

Al darse vuelta, se encontraron con una joven de cabellos castaños y profundos ojos amatistas. Físicamente era muy dierente al resto de su familia.

Mai se dio cuenta casi al instante de la calidez y tristeza que desprendían esos bellos pero extraños ojos.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Hikari?— increspó la mujer— He dicho que debían...

—Dijiste que la familia debía esperar en la sala, lo sé— le interrumpió la joven con acritud— Pero como no me consideras parte de tu _perfecta_ familia, creí que no era necesario estar en horario.

Los presentes se sorprendieron con aquella actitud.

—Niña insolente...— gruñó Hiromi.

—Es suficiente— interrumpió Hiroshi— Hikari, ellos son los miembros de SPR. Han venido para tratar de ayudarnos a resolver estos problemas.

Hikari ablandó la mirada al ver al grupo.

—Un placer— dijo haciendo una reverencia— He escuchado sobre ustedes. Tienen muy buena fama.

—Espero que sean tan eficaces como dicen ser— habló por primera vez Hanna— Sino esto solo será una pérdida de tiempo.

Mai apretó sus puños ¿Quién se creía que era esa niñata?

—Lo único que nos hace perder el tiempo son comentarios carentes de lógica— refutó Naru, cayando a Hanna— Ahora, necesitamos una habitación para utilizarla de base ¿Disponen de una?.

—Ah, si, si— dijo Hiroshi con una gran sonrisa— ¿Kumo-kun?

Un anciano señor vestido de traje apareció al lado de Ayako, logrando que esta brincara del susto.

— ¿Si, señor?— preguntó el mayordomo con voz pausada.

—Lleva a nuestros invitados a la habitación que preparamos para la base. Y después muéstrales sus habitaciones, por favor— el anciano asintió.

—Síganme, por favor.

El grupo de investigadores paranormales siguió al anciano mayordomo. Solo Mai decidió darle un último vistazo a la joven de extraños ojos; y la encontró ahí, mirándola fijamente con aquellos hipnotizantes ojos amatistas.

Parecían los ojos de alguien que había visto la muerte de cerca.

[—...—]—[—...—]

—Entonces déjame ver si entendí— interrumpió Ayako— Ellos aseguran que las cosas vuelan por sí solas, que aparecen escrituras con sangre en las paredes, que escuchan pasos en las escaleras aunque no haya nadie, que los cuadros aparecen al revés, y que Kenji y Hanna escuchan voces en sus habitaciones...

—Según Hiromi-san, el jardinero ha visto sombras en el altillo cuando la casa está vacía— añadió Bou-san leyendo las notas que Lin había tomado el día anterior.

—Y Hanna-san asegura que alguien la persigue en los pasillos— añadió Yasuhara.

—No me molestaría que a esa niñata se la tragara la tierra— admitió Ayako— En verdad es irritante.

—Irritante o no es nuestro trabajo asegurar el bienestar de esta familia— interrumpió Naru— Ahora, debemos comenzar. Mai, Hara-san ¿Sienten algo?

Ambas jóvenes se centraron en sus sensaciones, asintiendo en perfecta sincronía.

—Siento débiles presencias— admitió Masako— Y están sedientas de odio.

—Yo también las siento— dijo Mai— Sin embargo, sentí algo más poderoso cuando estábamos cerca de Hikari-san.

Ese comentario sorprendió a todos. Solo Lin y Naru se mostraron impasibles.

— ¿Tú también lo sentiste, Masako?— la médium asintió.

—Era una energía poderosa que desprendía de Hikari-san— informó Masako— No era maligna. Incluso era muy cálida.

— ¿Qué información tenemos sobre ella, Yasuhara?— preguntó Naru.

El joven estudiante comenzó a revisar la lista.

—Bueno, sabemos que sus padres murieron hace dos años en un accidente automovilístico— dijo sin dejar de revisar la lista— Se mudó con la familia de su tío unos días después. Hiromi-san evita hablar de ella, por lo que sabemos.

—La anciana de la casa de té dijo que solo traía problemas— recordó Jhon.

—Por su actitud para con su tía, no me sorprendería— opinó Bou-san— Parece alguien problemática...

—Yo no lo creo así— interrumpió Mai. Sus ojos transmitían mucha tristeza— Pareciera que ella está muy perdida. Es como si viviera sumida en la tristeza.

—A mí también me dio esa sensación— admitió Masako— Es como si su mirada gritara por ayuda.

Todos quedaron en silencio, analizando cuidadosamente esas palabras.

—Todo lo que dicen de Hikari-san es verdad— interrumpió una anciana voz, logrando que Ayako y Mai saltaran del susto.

Kumo-san, el mayordomo, estaba parado en el umbral de la base.

— ¿Conoce bien a Hikari-san?— preguntó Naru.

El anciano asintió.

—Es un encanto de chica— aseguró el anciano— Sin embargo, la familia la ha tratado como un mal reencarnado debido a lo sucedido con sus padres.

— ¿Habla del accidente?— preguntó Bou-san.

—Así es— el anciano suspiró— Fue una noticia tan trágica. El auto de la hermana del señor Hiroshi y su marido cayó a un profundo lago cuando se dirigían a trabajar. Ambos perdieron la vida. El señor Hiroshi nunca pudo superar la muerte de su única hermana.

—Eso es horrible— se lamentó Ayako.

— ¿Pero por qué tratan a Hikari como un mal reencarnado?— preguntó Lin.

Kumo-san desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, dudando si revelar la verdad.

—La razón... La razón por la cual la tratan así...— su voz comenzó a temblar—... Es porque Hikari-san predijo sus muertes un día antes del accidente.

En esos momentos, la mansión comenzó a temblar y las luces a parpadear desenfrenadamente.

Y ahi fue cuando Mai lo sintió. Sintió una horrible presencia jalándola del brazo, llevándola hacia la oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

 **Bueno, este es el comienzo de la historia ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **La pareja central es NaruxMai. Y la pareja secundaria es LinxHikari. También pensaba hacer leves referencias a la pareja TakigawaxAyako.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.**

 **¡Nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Con cariño, Yuritzi.**


End file.
